


play me a memory

by nicknameking (wreckingtomlinson)



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/nicknameking
Summary: AU. Raj is the Piano Man, watching the lives of the bar's regulars unfold before his eyes.





	play me a memory

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i knoW i need to get my ass in gear and write the next chapter of the cruise fic, but this idea popped into my head and i couldn't not write it. it's based on the song piano man by billy joel, which is one of my all-time favorites. for clarity's sake, i'm using a male mc (cos that's who i play as) and his name in the fic is taylor.

When Raj Bhandarkar walks into the bar, it’s eight o’clock. When he sits down at the piano, it’s a quarter to nine.

When he finally starts to play, it’s nine o’clock.

And by then, the usual crowd have wandered in and sat down in various places. Raj knows every one of them by name.

Sean is first, trailing in with his best friend Craig, both still in workout clothes and laughing as they sit down at the bar and order beer.

Grace is next, toting her purse. She sits in a corner booth with her laptop, typing away. Occasionally, she’ll ask Quinn the waitress to bring her lemonade.

Zahra enters. Her hair has a new red streak in it. She only comes in once a month, but when she does, she ruffles Craig’s hair before joining Grace in the corner. They sit side-by-side, on their own laptops, content to work in each other’s space.

Michelle and Estela walk in together. Michelle has a white lab coat draped over her arm, and Estela’s messenger bag always looks heavy. They sit in the booth next to Grace, Michelle with her back to the bar.

And Diego is at his perch behind the bar, all charming smiles and tired eyes as he listens to everyone who comes to him. Each week, they bring new problems, new difficulties, and Diego hears it all. Like Bruce in _Bruce_ _Almighty_ , Diego said once.

Raj puts his mason jar on top of the old wooden upright, puts a few dollars of his own in it, and plays. He starts with his usual—some classy jazz that would befit a cruise ship rather than this homely little pub. But the people like it. And as the night progresses, they start coming to him with requests.

Michelle asks for some improvised jazz. Craig asks for “Don’t Stop Believin’,” which lifts everyone’s spirits for a few minutes as they all sing along. Zahra asks for “something a little less depressing, thanks.”

He plays for an hour before taking a break. The place has filled up considerably, but the newcomers aren’t regulars. He doesn’t know them nearly as well. Raj sits next to Craig and waves Diego over.

“Raj, my man!” Diego crows, finishing up somebody’s gin and tonic before coming over. “Good crowd tonight?”

Raj beams. “It’s pretty good! Hey, have you seen Taylor yet?”

Diego shakes his head. “Not yet. I haven’t seen him in a couple days…do you think he’s okay?”

“I hope so. I know last time I saw him he was just missing Jake a lot.”

“I know the feeling.” Diego plunks a glass on the bar in front of Raj. “The usual?”

“Please. With a little more pineapple in it?”

“Yes, sir.” Diego salutes and sets to work.

Raj doesn’t see Taylor that night. He doesn’t see him the next night, or even the night after. In the meantime, life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, this was a v short chapter but i'm trying to gauge interest, ya feel? honestly i feel like it could end here and this could be it, a long drabble but there's some places i want to go with it so if you're interested, let me know in the comments or [on tumblr](http://nicknameking.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://nicknameking.tumblr.com)?
> 
> UPDATE: i am marking this as complete as i know i won't have time to write more for quite some time. i may make this a series if i do come back to it in the future, but for now, i'll leave it as a long drabble and call it a day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] play me a memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700189) by [nicknameking (wreckingtomlinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/nicknameking)




End file.
